


Supposed To

by seerstella



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do what I'm supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed To

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Diary of a Wimpy Kid but the story. This is made purely for fun.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: AU.  
> A/N: Written for International Fanworks Day 2015. Hope you enjoy!

There's actually no reason why Gregory has to fear me. From the day he was born, I was told to protect him from the evil people. And as far as I know, I haven't been into one of those people, even though I always fail to get into Santa's Nice List (unless that can get me a new motorbike, I can't care less) every Christmas.

So why does he have to cower whenever I'm nearby? I do hit him once in a while, but I'm not some abusive older brother who makes his little one a total punching bag. The way he does that is like an insult to me. I do love him, dammit. But older bros are supposed to look tough and threatening, and that's exactly what I'm doing.

And another thing for little bros to know: nobody, _nobody_ can ever pick on you the way us the older ones do. That's our job, and sometimes I need to prove it in front of the wimp.

But I like doing it. That's what makes our relationship work.

"Thanks, Rodrick."

He says that with bruises covering his face and I don't want to answer. I just throw him a bag of ice and put another bag on my hurt shoulder. Getting your shoulder hit by some bastard pretty hurt, especially one that's actually bigger than you. For a while, I wonder what he's doing in a middle school.

See... I beat people who beat my brother just because I never want them to do what I am supposed to do. It's my job, not theirs and I have no intention to give it up.

And from the way Greg smiles at me with his torn lip, I know he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it should be 100 words but I'm too used to long fics so I just can't. Believe me, I tried. :|


End file.
